Tolls
''Tolls ''are charged to drivers for using certain roads. In Ultimate Driving there are numerous partial and and full toll routes. Tolls cost $5 (in game cash) each time you pass them, or for free if you own the Toll Pass for 5 R$. Toll stations are found on entrance ramps to the specific road(s) on tolled sections or on the highways themselves at the start/end of the tolled sections. In busier areas, tolls are collected at toll plazas which block part of the road. You will be required to stop at the gate and the toll (if applicable) will be automatically deducted from your account when the gate is raised. All games use electronic toll collection. History The first toll stations were found on UD: III and UD: II. Unlike the current toll stations, players could buy a pass with Robux or tickets to use the express toll lane (ETL), known as the EZ-Pass at the toll plazas. If people without the pass used the EZ-Pass lanes, they were fined $100. These stations were manually controlled and a person had to be in the booth to collect the tolls. When the revamped UD: II (now Westover Islands) was released, tolls were automatically collected for the first time. A toll plaza also existed at the former west end of the tollway in South Beach while paying tolls allowed you to enter Cape Henlopen State Park. Express Toll Lanes (ETL) were planned in 2014 in the Virginia portion of the UDU on I-95. According to Jeff (Mochapathy), these lanes would have run through Fairfax, VA. Drivers would have been charged by distance rather than having unlimited access to the route. Transponder game passes were planned with prepaid amounts- which could be reloaded with money for further use. Unlike the current free tolls pass, the transponders had to be bought separately and were required for access to the express lanes. Vehicles would be video tolled and would not need to stop at the gates, unlike on the current toll roads. The I-95 express lanes did not make it to fruition and were rendered obsolete. Free Tolls Pass The free tolls pass, also known as the UltiPass in-game allows for unlimited use of any toll road in the UDU for only 5 Robux. This pass also replaced the idea of tolled express lanes where you would pay by distance by Robux. Players operating a vehicle that have a Free Tolls pass carry a "transponder" in their UDU account so they will not be charged. UltiPass was intended to be implemented on all tolled roads but this scheme has been scrapped according to the UD developer team, with drivers paying a toll per use or using the Free Tolls pass. Toll Roads Other Locations * Tolls also apply at the border crossing in UD: Noyan between I-87 and A-15 in Noyan, QC and Champlain, NY. * Some bridges were tolled, such as the US 61 crossing between Fairport, Iowa and Decatur, Illinois. * Also the Chesapeake Bay Bridge. Category:Game Features Category:UDU Equipment